just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pure Competizione
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to CH-11 Eagleclaw! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:GMRE Something I found I found your YouTube account (I think)[[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 10:35, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Yep that's probably me. The Minecraft video was a project I decided to post publically. Pure Competizione (talk) 07:44, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Hot Wheels FH3 DLC WOOOO What do you think of the new DLC for Forza? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 13:23, April 29, 2017 (UTC The Hotwheels cars are a bit meh, but they are adding the TRD Hilux and Zenvo ST1, plus a few others. Also there will be a track editor, but I won't be getting the pack just yet, and part two of the Porsche expansion should be coming soon. Pure Competizione (talk) 01:29, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Gamertag What's your XBOX live gamertag? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 17:07, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ExigeS40 and PureCompetizio2 Pure Competizione (talk) 05:00, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Thing Ideas_for_Lumeri#comm-3941. GMRE (talk) 16:43, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Did you use one of my vinyl groups? Don't have a problem with it, just wondering. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 17:31, June 4, 2017 (UTC) For what? I made custom groups for all the JC military vehicles and the ambulance I'm working on. I have downloaded a couple of groups though, like racing stripes and numbers when I was bad at painting. Do you know of any ways of flipping a vinyl group when copied to another side? Pure Competizione (talk) 00:20, June 5, 2017 (UTC) The JRG3 number box was downloaded and for some reason the Kanji for car. For the second question, no, they removed it for some reason. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 04:22, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Oh yeah, could you post that templete you used as the background for the GTA Spano? Pure Competizione (talk) 06:01, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Which one? The number background is on my storefront [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 06:39, June 6, 2017 (UTC) No, what you used when editing the screenshot. I think it will look good if we share the same/modified(for different events/nations) design on our images. Pure Competizione (talk) 07:19, June 6, 2017 (UTC) ...I didn't use a template. I could make one. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 07:35, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Could you please? I am very bad at making thinks in photoshop. Pure Competizione (talk) 07:48, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I'll post it soon. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 07:50, June 6, 2017 (UTC) I am currently creating a design for the Lola T70. I'll follow your designs. Pure Competizione (talk) 08:20, June 6, 2017 (UTC) . Bering [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:21, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Um.. hello? Pure Competizione (talk) 03:56, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Very important http://just-cause-fan-fiction.wikia.com/d/p/3035085647447845440 THIS is a vote Phoenix Import Service to Soros (talk) 20:17, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Your thoughts... On the Niseco Akiusui ?[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 08:16, June 27, 2017 (UTC) I have a secret soft spot for Silvias Pure Competizione (talk) 04:28, June 28, 2017 (UTC) AHA! Stria New Carera [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 23:26, July 4, 2017 (UTC) you'll probably enjoy Nova (Chat) 01:08, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Something you might want to look at This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:25, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Never mind (you created it) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:25, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Your opinion is required Link here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:31, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Here's something nostalgic if you played the original Horizon Mugello Nostalgia (Chat) 00:06, August 2, 2017 (UTC) I did but never got far. Pure Competizione (talk) 03:44, August 2, 2017 (UTC) LOL 1 (Chat) 19:34, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Did you see the impressive roll on CMS2018 today? Pure Competizione (talk) 00:29, August 19, 2017 (UTC) The flying RX-7? Also I did quite the impressive roll in a superkart in Project Cars. (Chat) 00:31, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Oh and the infamous flying Rino Picollo buggy in CMS2015 Pure Competizione (talk) 00:33, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Haven't seen that one. Remember that one FailRace Episode where some NASCARs exploded and then span on their noses? (Chat) 00:36, August 19, 2017 (UTC) I never watched FailRace NASCAR. Also this and this happened Pure Competizione (talk) 00:39, August 19, 2017 (UTC) The FailRace episodes, you know, the ones with random car racing clips. Here is the episode . You should submit them clips. (Chat) 00:44, August 19, 2017 (UTC) I don't remember most clips very well Pure Competizione (talk) 00:54, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Ah okay. I only remember the really good ones. OFFTOPIC: here is a car you might find rather interesting: 1. Mostly the engine. (Chat) 00:56, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Reminds me of an NSX. I might try and get a couple of articles done today and maybe update a few others. Pure Competizione (talk) 00:59, August 19, 2017 (UTC) I just thought the flat-12 was rather interesting. It's a bit crazier than the NSX. (Chat) 01:01, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Some renderings Here's a guy who does renderings of cars (Chat) 22:22, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Why do all car concepts have to be ugly. Can't wait for the new Z4 though. Pure Competizione (talk) 22:32, August 20, 2017 (UTC)